RinHaru Prompts
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: Just small one-shots of RinHaru/HaruRin based on songs and a few ideas here and there. Leave a review or send me a message with your requests or ideas and hopefully I'll get it down in a one-shot that will be displayed here or it will be made it a few chapters! :D
1. Chapter 1

'_I lost again! Damn! Where did I go wrong?'_ a very frustrated brownish red head thought, without realising that he was saying it out aloud. He punched a locker in the locker room. He was leaning his head against it, punching it multiple times before managing to calm down.

Once he knew he was calm enough, he opened the locker, took off his wet jammer and tossed it into a plastic bag, he was dripping wet from head to toe. The hand towel he had around his neck wasn't sufficient to dry him so he took out a red towel from his message bag and wiped himself.

The teenage boy had a fairly toned body; he stared at his abs for a few moments before taking a dark red tank top and black pants from his bag.

No longer bare naked, he took and put on his school jacket which was black, there was a strip of white with patterns of triangles running from the shoulder to the wrist on the jacket, at the black had the name Matsuoka Rin printed in kanji.

He took the hand towel and dried off his dripping wet hair before shoving everything into his bag. He then closed the locker door and walked out of the locker room.

Rin walked through the hallway leading to the exit. The cool night air hit him as soon as he stepped out of Iwatobi High School. He has just finished a joined practice with Iwatobi's swimming club. In the final minutes of the practice, he challenged his friend and rival, Nanase Haruka to a race and lost by a very small margin.

After that, he left without a word to any of them. They were all too busy congratulation Haru on winning to notice that he left to the locker room to get change and get back to Samezuka.

Rin sighed as he walked to the train station, the match between them kept on replaying in his head, it didn't feel right to just go back to Samezuka after the loss he had, they would probably make fun of him, especially his captain.

His phone started to vibrate, Rin took it out of his pocket to see who was calling but froze when he saw the calling. He quickly silenced the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued walking to the train station.

Rin decided to take a detour, he passed the train station and continue walking, unsure of where he was going, finally a destination popped into his head and he began making his way to it.

* * *

Nanase Haruka tried to stop his fellow club members from cheering for the win he had against Rin. After all, Rin was the type to sulk and be depressed about his loss. It would take about a few days for him to get over it.

Haru looked around and his realised that Rin was here anymore, he pushed his way out of the barrier that his club members and made his way towards the locker room to see if Rin was there.

He opened the door but to his disappointment, Rin wasn't there at all, instead a dark and cold sight of the locker room greeted him instead.

"Haru-chan what's wrong? Where's Rin-chan? Did he left already?" Nagisa said as he peered over Haru to get a better glimpse of the empty locker room.

"Ehh?! Rin already left?" Makoto said as he took his towel and wrapped it around his neck. "My mom wanted me to invite him over for dinner tonight," Makoto said, almost looking disappointed.

"Well I guess Rin-san had to leave early, after all Samezuka has a rule about them getting back on time since most of the students there lives in dorm and I'm sure Rin-san is no exception," Rei said as pushed his glasses up.

"No. Rin will tell us when he's leaving," Haru said looking certain.

"I guess you're right Haru, try calling him and see where he went," Makoto said as they entered the locker room together.

Haru took out his phone and dialled Rin's number, after a few rings, the call went into voicemail. He tried again and again but each time, it went into voicemail.

"Rin-chan is not answering…." Nagisa said as he looked at the disconnected call.

"Did Rin bring his phone?" said Makoto as he changed into his school uniform.

"I saw Rin-san keeping his phone into his bag early before practice started. But why is he not answering?" Rei said as he wore his shirt.

The door to the locker room swung open and Matsouka Gou walked into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks before squealing over Haru's fairly toned muscle body.

Once her fangirling trance was over, she looked at each swimmer questionly before opening her mouth, "Where's Onii-chan? I thought he said that he will be taking me back tonight?"

"Rin didn't tell you that he left?" Makoto said in disbelief.

Haru was getting more and more worried by the second. He put away his phone and got dressed.

"Makoto, Nagisa, Rei I'm going to looked for him," Haru said, determined. He took his bag and left.

Haru ran through the streets, searching for Rin, calling out his name. He checked Rin's house, his house, the train station, Samezuka, their old swimming club, Iwatobi elementary school but there was no sight of Rin.

Haru tried calling Rin again but again, the call went into voicemail. Haru was getting more and more frustrating by the second, each time that he comes up a blank.

Haru sighed, he was tired, and he stretched his hands out. Just then someone ran into Haru, hitting his outstretched arms and fell to the ground, dropping whatever he was holding and started to wince in pain.

"Haru picked up the item that the stranger drop and inspected it, it was a woman's handbag. A woman called out from a far, Haru then realised that the stranger as a snatch thief. As the woman approached him, haru returned the bag to her. She was a woman in her forties.

The woman thanked him gratefully, Haru smiled at her.

Haru then held the snatch thief down by putting his entire weigh on him while the woman took her phone out of her handbag to call the police.

It took the police less than 10 minutes to reach what they were. Haru got up and handed the thief to the police, leaving the rest up to them.

"Is your home far for here?" Haru asked. He was going to offered to take her home even though he was supposed to look for Rin.

"No, it's not. It's passed the train station. By the way, thank you for stopping him. I don't know what will happen if you didn't," she said as she lead the way to her home.

Haru blushed a little, obviously embarrassed that he was praised for doing something he did unintentionally, "No it's nothing much."

Haru followed her to her home, the woman live in an apartment not far from the train station.

"Well then, thank you for saving my handbag. I appreciate it," she said as she rummaged her bag for something.

"It's nothing big."

"It is. Here you go, as a thank you gift," the woman said smiling, stretching her hand out to hand Haru something. It was a 10,000 yen bill. "You can get something with that for yourself. I don't want you to say that you don't one to accept it alright?"

Haru nodded and he took the money from her hand.

"Ohh. That boy is there again," the woman said as she stared at a hill.

"What boy?" Haru said as he searching for him.

"On that hill that has a cemetery. Matsuoka Ran. I think that's what he said his name was. He's a nice kid. I have known his family ever since his father died as was laid to rest there. That boy has visited his father's grave more times that I could come but for 4 years, I didn't see him at all.

"It's Matsuoka Rin," Haru said as he took off towards the hill.

'_It's him. It gotta be Rin. Rin….' _Haru thought as he made his way to the cemetery.

* * *

There Rin was. He was standing in front of his father's grave, staring at it, not taking note of his surroundings.

"Rin…I finally found you," Haru said, panting.

Rin looked up surprised to see Haru and then turned his head towards the other direction, obviously trying to not make eye contact with Haru.

"Rin about early….It's not something to get upset about," Haru said as he tried to comfort Rin.

"How is it not something to get upset about? I lost to you again? What if I'm not good enough to swim by your side?" Rin stressed, still not looking at Haru.

"Rin…."

"Don't look at me like that. L-Like you pity me."

"I'm not. I understand how you feel too. I can't swim if you don't swim by my side now."

Rin looked up, he looked at Haru, their eyes met and Rin burst into tears. Haru embraced Rin as tears rolled down Rin's face.

"Haru….Haru…Don't ever leave my side…." Rin said in between sobs, slowly sinking to the ground.

"I'm not. I'm not going to leave you. I will never leave you," Haru said as he placed his hands on Rin's face, tilting it up and finally kissing Rin.

**Yeah…this is a one shot. Don't say I copied because I got the inspiration of this story from Daughtry's Waiting for Superman. I have been addicted to that song for a while now. I may do a yaoi sex scene just for those fujoshis. (on another Fanfic so I can put this as rated T)**

**Review it please! I want to know how well I did on this one shot to see if I can possibly make more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this was based off a game that me and my friends played the other day with we were having a pizza party during club time. Hope you like it ^^**

"Let's play a game" Rin announced, coming up behind Haru who was reading and wrapping his arms around the swimmer's shoulders.

"But this book is good," Haru said, leaning back into Rin's embrace and sighing a little dramatically. He looked up and into Rin's eyes and suggested, "I'm a little tired tonight. How about we sleep?"

"You've been at that book for hours. Let's play a game!" Rin reasoned, half whining, half pleading.

Haru then set the book down with a reluctant groan. He saw Rin grinned at him and was already moving away from Haru and into the kitchen, returning only moments later with a large bottle of vintage wine. "Very old, very good," he said, indicating the wine with an expert look.

Rin waved two wine glasses and set them down on the table. He unscrewed the cork from the wine bottle and before Haru knew it, Rin was pouring full servings of dark, red liquid into the crystal clear glasses. "We'll take turns stating things that we believe about the other person, and the other has to answer true or false. If the fact was wrong, the stater has to drink. Whoever ends up with an empty glass first, loses. If you win, we'll go to bed, and if I win, you have to do whatever I tell you to do for an entire week no matter how ridiculous they are and then," Rin paused for a second, "but we still go to bed," he finished with a smirk. He held out a glass to Haru, who had slid from the couch to the floor.

"Fine," Haru said before snatching the glasses from Rin's offering hand, his competitive spirit rising up in him.

Rin sat facing Haru, cross-legged and close enough that their knees were almost touching.

"Your dream is swimming competitively on the world stage," Haru starting off the game off cautiously. His voice was monotone as usual.

"Correct and you only swim free," Rin stated matter-of-factly.

"Drink," Haru said, stone-faced, but cracking into a small smile at Rin's disbelief.

"But I clearly remember that you said you only swim free!"

"True, but I have been trying out other styles….to try to be even with you," Haru clarified, his cheeks reddening a little in the process.

"What styles then?" Rin asked, knowing that he's already more than a few differences in Haru's life.

"Butterfly. Only butterfly…" Haru streamed off, trying to avoid Rin's gaze. The only reason why he took up other swimming styles was because Rin's favourite stroke was butterfly.

Rin stared for a minute at Haru's blue eyes. He smiled before taking a long sip of his wine.

"You had a girlfriend at some point," Haru stated calmly. He composure slowly coming back together. It was another obvious fact about Rin.

"Drink."

Haru's eyebrows furrowed and looked at Rin confused. "Never?"

"I nearly got myself one while I was in Australia after hitting a wall in my training. I thought she could take my mind off things but after someone who has been on my mind since I left Australia kept me from asking her out. She was beautiful and talented. She had dark brown hair and had the colour of your eyes, Haru. She was also into competitive swimming. I would say that she's the female side of you Haru with a few changes of course," Rin sighed as he remembered her.

Haru took a slow sip, wondering if it would ever feel right to Rin for them to be even going out with each other at the moment. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't imagine living his life with anyone else. But could he stay with Rin like this forever, always dating and never married? There had to come a time when titles stopped mattering and love was all the commitment you needed. He was staring at his glasses as of these thought came rushing in and out of his mind. It was dizzying and at the same time frightening when Haru thought that Rin would go away some day.

He was brought back into reality by Rin stating out another fact, "You were in love with Makoto when I was in Australia." He said it gently, testing out how far can he push the beyond in this little game of his.

Haru took a deep breath, his black hair falling into his face as he studied Rin's cautious eyes. "Drink," he said a moment later.

"Haru-" Rin began, but was cut short by Haru

"No... No. I was never in love with Makoto. He was the friend that I have left that fully understood me like you do Rin. Sure he was a good friend but let me say this clearly and hopefully it gets into your head. I have never loved Makoto. I only ever have loved one person in my life which that is you, Rin," Haru said firmly.

Rin took a drink, watching Haru carefully as he reworded his question in his head. "Did you think that maybe….even the slightest chance that you never felt a strong feeling towards Makoto? Or was at me all along?"

Haru glanced up, his blue eyes cautious as he nodded. Rin's 'tough man' composure faltered briefly, and then Haru opened his mouth and spoke again, all the reassurance and reflection that he had done in his life. "I knew I liked you, but I didn't know you very well. When you confess and we kissed on our first date, I wasn't really sure but after a while and a few dates late that I knew that you were the one. No one knows who we are really in love with until you have gained a few memories with them. Love grows on you don't you think so? I mean I didn't even realise that my feelings grew to the extent that I wanted you."

"When they did they change? Your feelings about me I mean," Rin asked, reaching over toward his boyfriend and gently tracing lazy patterns on Haru's knee with his fingertip.

"About the first five minutes into our third date," Haru said. "I knew it when my heart skipped a beat when I saw you all dressed up. You don't have to worry Rin," he said, leaning forward to kiss Rin hesitantly. It was a kiss that tasted like red wine. "No one is ever going to compete with you for me. I am yours."

"Your turn," Rin declared. "Your glass is much too full and I'm not satisfied with its volume yet."

Half an hour, with many stories told, and nearly two and a half of glasses of wine later, Rin and Haru were both slightly tipsy. Their cheeks bright red and their words slightly slurred at the last point of their sentences. "You like to sleep with your head on my chest so I don't get up and sit in the bath tub every now and theen…," Haru suggested.

Both he and Rin had found their way from sitting up to laying across the floor facing each other to their feet tangled. Their faces only far apart enough to read each other's reactions and expressions. On either of both sides, their wine glass were nearly.

"Wrongggg," Haru said triumphantly. "It's because I like to listen to your heartbeat. It goes a little quicker than mineeee. I wonder whyyy…."

Rin smiled at the what Haru had just said and took another drink.

"You are secretly a dog person."

"What a ridiculous thought," Rin replied. "Drink up." Haru took a huge gulp of wine before staring down at the one last sip left in his glass.

Rin opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again, which perked Haru's interest. Haru watched as Rin's giddy and tipsy expression turned sober with dead on focus.

"I have a serious question. You don't necessarily have to answer it, Haru," Rin said.

"Okay," Haru's eyes following Rin's carefully.

"You quit swimming because of me," Rin stated, his voice gentle and soft like silk. "Tell me why."

"After you I beaten you and you left crying, I thought to myself that it was my fault that I made you cry. I didn't want to hurt you or watch you get hurt especially by me."

"So you know what I mean," Rin said, nodding his head softly.

Rin's eyes dropped, blinking back the embarrass tears he knew were coming. Haru took a deep breath. These words somehow escaped him. This was something he had never mentioned to Rin or anybody else. "I hadn't been swimming competitively until you came back," Haru stated softly.

"Haru…" Rin didn't know what to say. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Haru, comforting his boyfriend to the best of his ability.

Haru turned until he was facing Rin face to face. He pressed his head against Rin's chest and a few more tears escaped from his eyes. Rin's heart was beating so steady, so strong at the moment. It was strange that he and Rin both have their ups and downs but why does it always seem that Rin was always emotionally and mentally stronger than him even after he had hit a wall in his training and came bouncing back up and going back to Australia for a second chance for revenge and conquering the world stage of swimming while he had to wait for Rin to take to Australia to see the brighter things in life to let him find what his dream was and get him right back on track.

"Haru?" Rin looked down at him and smiled. It was the most reassuring, gentlest smile that Haru had seen in his life. "I won't go anywhere. Not without you okay. If that's what you are thinking."

Haru looked up, he hiccupped at few times and he wiped away his tears and look at Rin.

"I love you and I promise I will always be with you forever," Rin confidently said as he hugged Haru tightly before moving in for a kiss.


End file.
